narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayuri Takahashi
Sayuri Takahashi (高橋小百合, Takahashi Sayuri) is the Fifth Kurakage (五代目暗影, Godaime Kurakage; Literally meaning "Fifth Darkness Shadow" of Kagegakure. She is renowned throughout the shinobi world for her Kekkei Genkai, the Brightness Release. She, along with Yashagorō and Iroku, are recognized as "The Bijūnin of Kage". Background Sayuri was born in Kagegakure to two unnamed parents. When she was four years old, it was discovered that she had a unique kekkei genkai, which she called the Brightness Release. It was for that reason that she was soon called 'Angel' (天使, Tenshi). When Sayuri entered Kage's ninja academy, she was feared and avoided by the other students because of her unique ability. This led Sayuri to believe that it was a curse to have power, as the only thing it brought was misery. Sayuri had no friends in her early years at the academy, causing her to develop a lonely, melancholy personality. This, however, changed when she made the rank of Genin and was placed on Team Hizari with Iroku and Yashagorō, along with their sensei, Hizari. She and her teammates bonded strongly, and Sayuri's personality changed drastically, because for the first time in her life, she had friends who truly cared for her and accepted her for who she was. Sayuri went on many missions with her team, and the bond between them grew stronger every day. Despite having her team-mate and sensei as friends, Sayuri was still resented by her village. She came to resent the shinobi world for creating people like her. However, she strove hard to earn the trust and support of the villagers and soon gained it. She became a highly respected ninja of Kage. Sayuri and her team-mates fought during the Third Shinobi World War, earning the title of "Kage's Tailed Beast Shinobi" (影の尾獣忍, Kage no Bijūnin) for their immense battle prowess, being compared to the Tailed Beasts in strength. When Yashagorō began to experiment with various kinjutsu, Sayuri attempted to dissuade him from that path. She was, however, unsuccessful, and Yashagorō eventually defected from Kage to become an infamous missing-nin. Sayuri eventually became disillusioned with the shinobi world, and left Kage to travel. During her travels, she was given the name "Dazzling Sayuri of the Brightness Release " (明遁の眩しいさゆり, Meiton no Mabushii Sayuri). She eventually met a girl called Midori, who she quickly befriended. Midori was a talented medical-nin, and had healed Sayuri when she had contracted a serious illness. The two soon became inseparable. After the Invasion of Kage, which resulted in the death of Hizari, the Kurakage, the Kage Council chose Iroku to succeed the position. He refused it, saying that Sayuri was a better candidate. Iroku and Kenji set out to search for Sayuri in the hopes that she would accept the position. Personality As a child, Sayuri was always sad and lonely, due to the ostracism she faced from her classmates. She thought only of herself, and didn't care what happened to anyone who got in her way. After meeting Iroku, Yashagorō, and Hizari, she became a friendly, selfless person who was willing to put herself in mortal danger for the sake of her comrades. Her attitude towards Kage changes similarly. In her early years, Sayuri resented the village, but as its citizen come to respect and love her, she becomes deeply devoted to Kage, agreeing to take on the mantle of Kurakage. Appearance Sayuri is a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with chocolate brown eyes and straight black hair. As a child, she wore a black coat and skirt, along with black boots. Sometime after leaving the village, she started wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt along with a short black skirt. Abilities As one of the Legendary Bijūnin and the Fifth Kurakage, Sayuri is undoubtedly one of the most powerful ninja that Kage has ever produced. Her strength is so great that even the S-Rank members of the Crescent Moon Syndicate opt not to face her in battle. Nature Transformation Sayuri is a master of the Fire Release, being rumored to know every fire technique in Kage. Her skill with this element is such that she can easily incinerate a large portion of a forest with even a low leveled Fire technique, a testament to her skill. She has also invented a more powerful version of the Fire Release, White Fire. Sayuri has also has great prowess with the Lightning Release, being able to create massive bursts of lightning and use them to electrocute her opponents. Sayuri's trademark ability is her Brightness Release, which she can use to fire intense bursts of energy at her opponents. The energy beams can either burn her targets, dazzle them, or both. Sayuri has invented a near-impregnable armor stemming from her kekkei genkai, the Angel's Raiment. She wraps herself in an intense layer of brightness chakra, producing a powerful aura that serves as her ultimate defence. Enemies that come into contact with this technique suffer burning as well as electrical damage. Sayuri's most powerful technique is the Brightness Release: Thousand-Armed Goddess of Mercy. To use it, she concentrates an immense amount of chakra to all the tenketsu in her body, and then releases it as dozens of light beams. This technique is so powerful that it has been called a miniature version of the Tailed Beast Ball. Trivia *"Sayuri" (小百合) means "lily" Category:Naruto: The Shadow Chronicles Category:Naruto: Kageki